Harry Potter The Order Society
by Greekmytholgy
Summary: Harry and Ginny leave the Potter's and the Weasley's, with Sirius to The Order Society. They return to help defeat Voldyshorts (Voldemort). Harry/Ginny relationship-soul bond, Hermione/Jonah Star(OC).
1. That Night

Harry Potter: The Order Society

**Chapter 1: That night**

It was a dark cloudy Halloween night in 1981, the elder Potters were out at an Order meeting and their twins Harry James Potter and Charles Erin Potter were at home in Godrics Hollow being babysat by Peter Pettigrew. About an hour after the elder Potters were out Pettigrew called for his master, Lord Voldemort. So this is where the story starts.

Voldemort was walking down the main road in Godrics Hollow; he was looking for the Potters household. When he got there he opened the door and walked in (more like gliding) into the house. Pettigrew stammered to his Lord "They are upstairs in the playroom my Lord." (**I am not going to do the stammering it's too hard**)

"Thank you Wormtail" Then he shot a stunning curse at him and Wormtail was knocked out. He walked up the stairs to the playroom and **SLAMMED** the door open. The boys looked up when the door slammed open. One boy has jet black hair with green eyes that held a lot of intelligence and the other boy has bright red hair and hazel eyes. Voldemort looked at both boys closely before he decided. He chose the boy with jet black hair with green eyes that held a lot of intelligence, because a) he held a lot of intelligence, b) he has an aura that holds a lot of power for a 15 month old child, and c) he was the boy who is not crying. So he chose the green eyed boy.

"So you will be my downfall, I will kill you first then kill your brother." He spoke to young Harry "Avada Kedavra" The green light of the spell he shot at young Harry was blocked by a golden flame that enveloped from Harry and around the twins. The green light hit the golden flame with a big blasting **BANG**. The golden flame shattered and hit young Charles on the right cheek and left a 'C' shaped scar. The Green light hit young Harry on top of his right eyebrow under his hairline in the shape of a lightning bolt. That scar on Harry's forehead will be gone unnoticed for many years to come. Harry past out from using too much energy and Charles just kept on crying, only because of the 'c' shaped scar.

Both the spell and golden flame like shield hit Voldemort in the chest and apart of his soul latched onto the strongest life source (Harry). And the rest of him abandon his body and left the scene of the crime.

**This is Greekmythology I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I also hate Wormtail and Voldemort, so if you do either, don't read or bear with me.**

1


	2. The Wrong Boy-Who-Livid

**Chapter 2: The Wrong Boy-Who-Lived**

By the time the elder Potters got home three hours later by the floo, the house was swarmed by their neighbors. Lily Potter started to panic, so she told James Potter to get the Order, while she went upstairs and cheek on Pettigrew and the boys. What she found made her blood freeze. Why because Pettigrew was lying near the stairs unconscious. A bit afraid and suspicious, so she went upstairs with caution. Once she reached the top and went into the playroom first and nearly fainted, but instead chose to scream and run towards the twins. When she reached them she first checked Charles, because he was still awake and he was crying in pain. When James arrived upstairs with Professor Dumbledore and Mad-eye Moody, Lily was just about done with cleaning the blood up from Charles' cut. When Lily saw them she asked James to check on Harry for her.

"James dear, can you check on Harry please"

"Sure dear" James went to check on Harry but nearly tripped on someone's wand. When he stood up straight he bent down to retrieve it, when he noticed whose wand it is, he stood there in shock. Mad-eye saw James freeze up and asked "What is wrong Potter?"

"I-It s-seems that Voldemort has come to the house and left the boys alive and his wand."

"WHAT? But how? That's in possible!" Dumbledore exclaimed and walked forward to check if it was true or not. Then he checked the twins. Once he checked them he announced to everyone in the room "I have here the Boy-Who-Lived" While holding Charles Potter up in the air. Once that was said the elder Potters went straight to Charles and started to fuss over him.

No one bothered to really check on young Harry. From then on Harry knew that he would not be cared for and loved as much as his brother Charles. No one knew the truth but him.


	3. Harry and Ginny meet

**Chapter 3: Harry and Ginny meet **

It has been four years since Charles was declared the Boy-Who-Lived and was given as much attention as his cousin Dudley. While Charles got everyone's attention, young Harry is up in his room reading and practicing 2nd year spells wandless. Today is the twin's birthday. While Charles and the guests were outside at the party, Harry was still working on his work.

Now Harry is going downstairs to get a glass of water, when a young girl nearly ran into him but, he caught her before she ran over him and before them both fall down the stairs. He then got a good look at who nearly ran him over. She was a girl about a year younger than him, crying.

"Are you all right miss.?" Young Harry asked out of curiosity and tenderness. The girl looked up and she probably thought she would be scolded for running and nearly running him over. "No, I'm not okay that Charles Potter was being rude about 'girls shouldn't play Quidditch and go play with dolls!' So I am not okay" She looked at the young skinny boy with old rags for clothes that still had her at arm's length and said "Sorry I was ranting. My name is Ginny, Ginny Weasley and what is your name?"

"It was okay it is always a good thing to rant once in a while and my name Harry, Harry Potter." When he saw shock on her face he said "Don't worry no one remembers the other Potter twin since that night" he said the last part in a dark mumble. But Young Ginny heard him and said "That's sad, why would they forget you when you're right here?"

"No it's all right I'm used to it. Would you like a drink of water? I was going to get a glass." Harry said "I don't think my parents remember me."

"Oh, yes please," she said "On the drink. I mean" Ginny stated embarrassed.

"Kay, you could wait in my room if you want." Harry said politely to Ginny.

"Sure, if you don't mind. I was probable going to be lonely until I met you." Ginny replied. "It is not a problem I was lonely too. The room at the end of the hallway near the shadows is my room. Here is the key to the room, Kay"

"Thanks Harry"

"No need" and Harry set off to the kitchen once again to get two cups of water and a plate of some salad. When he reached the kitchen someone else nearly bumped into him. "Sorry dear, I didn't see where I was going. Do you know where the kitchen is? Dear" A middle-aged red head lady asked Harry politely. "Yes mama, it is right through this door" Harry replied

"Thank you dear" and with that she walked through the door, with Harry in tow. Harry went to get two plastic cups for him and Ginny, when the lady stopped him and got it for him. "Here you go dear" "Thanks" and he filled them up with ice cold water and two plates of salad and put it onto a try.

Harry then set off to his room. When he got there he knocked to be let in and said "Ginny can you open the door, please?"


	4. The Order Society letter acceptance

**Chapter 4: The Order Society letter acceptance**

Harry then set off to his room. When he got there he knocked to be let in and said "Ginny can you open the door, please?" Harry heard shuffling on the other side of the door. He also heard someone coming towards his room.

"Coming Harry" Then Ginny opened the door. He slept into the room and shut the door quickly, but he was slightly too slow because, someone knocked on the door. Harry motioned to Ginny to grab the tray so he could open the door. When he opened the door he saw his godfather Sirius at the door.

"Hey pup, what's up?" Sirius asked

"Nothing much made a friend to day, Siri. Come on in." So Sirius walked in and said "Happy birthday pup, got any presents this year?"

"No, not so far that I know Siri." Harry said sadly

"Oh, well here is yours I got you that snitch you wanted and a new set of school books. Since you are almost done over there, it seems." Sirius said sad and smugly, then he looked at young Ginny. "Hello, what's your name Miss.? My name is Sirius Black. At your service. You better be a good friend to Bolt" (Harry's nickname, think about his scar) "here or else!" Sirius said

"Hello, my name is Ginny, Ginny Weasley. And I will be a good friend to whom?"

"Bolt is Harry. It is his nickname."

"Oh, right Harry, don't worry I will be a good friend."

"Anyway here you go." And Sirius handed Harry his presents. When Harry opened them he jumped up and tackled Sirius to the grown and hugged him. "Thank-you... Thank-you…Thank-you" Ginny laughed at what she saw. Sirius just hugged back with a mischievous smile.

Then a type of intercom came on and said "Sirius come on down Charles is opening his presents" the voice was of one Lily Potter. "Sorry pup, but I have to see your brother.*sigh*"

"It's okay, I'll see you later, love you Siri" but before he finished saying good bye the room shook twice, then it light up. When the light dispersed there were three letters in all the occupants' of the rooms lap.

"Should we open it Mr. Black?"

"Uh, I guess to see who it is from"

"I'll read first, okay Siri?"

"Yeah, sure"

"It says

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_We introduce you to the private school of The Order Society, We choose about three-hundred students for scholarships once a year. The ages to get these scholarships are from four-eight and you were chosen as one of the three-hundred new students. If you accept, all you have to is say Dragon-Titan, and a phoenix will appear to you. You will not, and I mean will not, tell anyone about The Order Society. If you do you will have your memory erased from ever remembering about us. If you do accept the school list will be included, another piece of parchment. You will also get to pick your own subjects after you at least attend one of each class, there are at least five different levels before you can get your mastery, Once you get your masteries you can either go back to your home, stay at The Order Society, or get a job as a spy for the light. So choose wisely because you won't be seeing your family till you graduate. The due date is by the end of August 20__th__." _When Harry was done he looked up at Sirius with a happy smile.

"Siri, do you know what this MEANS? It means that I can get away from here. And I bet Ginny got one too, and yours will be similar."

Ginny opened hers and says

"_Dear Miss. Ginevra Molly Weasley,_

_We introduce you to the private school of The Order Society, We choose about three-hundred students for scholarships once a year. The ages to get these scholarships are from four-eight and you were chosen as one of the three-hundred new students. If you accept, all you have to is say Dragon-Titan, and a phoenix will appear to you. You will not, and I mean will not, tell anyone about The Order Society. If you do you will have your memory erased from ever remembering about us. If you do accept the school list will be included, another piece of parchment. You will also get to pick your own subjects after you at least attend one of each class, there are at least five different levels before you can get your mastery, Once you get your masteries you can either go back to your home, stay at The Order Society, or get a job as a spy for the light. So choose wisely because you won't be seeing your family till you graduate. The due date is by the end of August 20__th__." _Ginny looked up too with a smile on her face "Yes I got in too."

So Sirius was the only one who had to read his letter

"_Dear Mr. Sirius Orion Black,_

_We introduce you to the private school of The Order Society, We rarely ask people outside our society to ask for teachers. You will be one of the acceptances'. If you accept, all you have to is say Dragon-Titan, and a phoenix will appear to you. You will not, and I mean will not, tell anyone about The Order Society. If you do you will have your memory erased from ever remembering about us. If you do accept the school list will be included, another piece of parchment. Your subject will be to help the students find and embrace them into being their Animagus forms. You will be paid once a week, you will be paid 10 gallons and hour every day you teach a class. The due date is by the end of August 20__th__." _Sirius was please that he could look after his godson like he was supposed to, at least he got to teach and he got paid about 70 gallons a day.

"Cool if we all accept, Siri will be are teacher." Harry says with a huge grin that looks like his face will split in two if it got any wider. Harry looks like Christmas came early.

"Let's think about this for a few days then we will go on that. Okay Harry?" Sirius says "I have to go down to the party have a good day." And with that he left the room, while pocketing his acceptances letter.

**3****rd**** POV- Backyard**

When Sirius arrived outside James jumped on him with questions (**Ha-ha you thought James would actually jump on Sirius. :)) **"Padfoot where were you? Charles was just about to open his presents without you to watch him."

"I just got a letter; it was about a job offer. The offer is top secret and I have to answer it by the 20th of August." Sirius said. He told as much of the truth without actually saying where he would probably be going.

"Oh, well tell me when or if you're going so we could have a going away party."

"PRESENTS, DADDY, NOW" came a childlike yell from young Charles, who was pouting like a two year old.

"Okay, presents, Charles is opening his presents." And Charles ran as fast as his fat little legs could care him without tripping. Once he reached the table, Lily picked him up and sat him on her lap, with diffuctly.

Charles has just about over one-hundred birthday presents, all for him. It took about an hour and ½ to open all his presents. He just opened the present and threw it onto a pile.

**3****rd**** POV- Meanwhile in Harry's room **

So Harry and Ginny were eating their salads and Ginny was trying to teach Harry different card games. "Hey Ginny? Do you want to learn some spells?" Harry finale asked. Ginny looked up shocked, "Uh, sure, but I don't have a wand and you can't get one till you're eleven."

"Oh, I know that but you can do it wandless. They can't track you doing anything wandless." And with that for the rest of the day Harry taught Ginny first year Charms and transfiguration. When Mrs. Weasley called for Ginny to go home, Harry lead Ginny through the maze like hallway.

When they arrived the rest of the Weasley's were already there. "Bye Ginny, see you later." Harry said sadly.

"Bye Harry." And Ginny went towards her mother, thinking that if she had to choose between her family who neglect her most of the tome or join Harry at The Order Society, she would probable chose Harry.

When the Weasley's left Harry started to walk back to his room when his mother stopped him, "Where are you going aren't you supposed to go home with your parents?" but when she said that she realized that he looked familiar, but she could not place where from. What Harry heard from his mother first shocked him then hurt him, so he ran to the fire place and went to his godfather's house (**Grimmauld place**) crying.


	5. Leaving and Arriving

**Chapter 5: Leaving and Arriving**

**3****rd**** POV- Grimmauld place**

When he reached the house Sirius was just about to go upstairs, when he heard someone crying behind him and cling to him. When he looked down he saw young Harry crying. "What's wrong, pup?"

"Mother asked me 'Where are you going aren't you supposed to go home with your parents?' and I just floo here." And Harry just tired himself out from the crying. When Harry was passed out Sirius took him to his room for Harry to sleep in.

When he was done he went to his desk and wrote a letter to Ginny saying he and Harry are going to The Order Society next week, and she is to figure out if she is going or not. When he was done writing he gave his owl Ares the letter and said to deliver it to only Ginny Weasley.

After that he went back to Potter Manor to confront the Potters.

**Lily's POV- Potter Manor**

I was wandering who that little boy was who ran away crying over a question, but I didn't wonder too long because 1) James and Charles came into the room, and 2) Sirius came back over looking mad as ever.

"WHAT IS YOUR ******** PROBLEM? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO YOUR SON?" He screamed, scaring Charles. What is he talking about we are taking good care of Charles. She went to voice it but James beat her to the punch.

"What do you mean? We are doing fine, Charles i-"James started but before he could finish, Sirius started again, without the screaming.

"No not Charles. Harry, you know your other son? He came over a few minutes ago because you two" pointing a figure ant me and James "don't even know he even exists, after Charles became famous. Now since then he cries himself to sleep. Every. Single. Night."

When I thought about it I did see a boy every now and again, but I thought it was my imagination. I looked at Charles and James and was sad that we never even remembered Harry, except that night. I am now devastated.

"You would not be seeing either me or Harry for many years to come, I am going to get his things and we would be moving by the end of next week." And with that he went upstairs towards Harry's room.

**Normal POV- With Sirius**

When Sirius was done packing everything of Harry's, he went down stairs towards the floo room and left Potter Manor for years to come. When he got home he told Kreacher to start packing up his stuff and to put Harry's stuff in the bedroom next to his for now **(Nicely). (Sirius is nice to Kreacher)**

In the morning Sirius got up and started on breakfast after getting ready for the day. When breakfast was done, Harry woke up and was guided by Kreacher to his temporary room to change and head down to breakfast. When they ate their fill and the dishes washed, they got out the lists to The Order Society.

"Alright we need 14 sets of each pair of clothing for you and Miss. Weasley, two sets of everything else. Okay we will first get Ginny from the Weasley's, then, head to magical and muggle London. Okay Pup?" Sirius asked

"Yeah," then he thought "how are we going to get Ginny out of her house?"

"I wrote a letter to her mom saying that my son would like Ginny to come over and spend the day out in magical and muggle London." And with that they headed to the Burrow.

**Normal POV- The Burrow**

When they arrived in the Burrow's living room, they were met by both the Weasley parents and Ginny. When Ginny saw Harry she jumped on him and squeezing him to death's doors, while screaming "HARRY".

"Hello Ginny, how are you this morning?" Harry asked, and then said in a polite manner "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"I am doing good, thank you." Ginny and her parents replied

"Good to here, now my name is Harry Black," (**He and Sirius decided to go with Sirius last name**) "and this is my father Sirius Black."

"I can introduce myself. Hello, thank you for letting Ginny spend time with Harry."

"It's alright. Out of curiosity did you just adopt young Harry here?"

"Why yes I did, today actually."

"Oh, well congrats to you. Do the Potters know?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"No Actually. But we do have to go Harry here is looking inpatient. This is his first time out in the city." Harry did look inpatient. He kept looking at the clock. Ginny kept trying to get him to talk.

"Well, okay but bring her back by no later than 5:30. Have a good day dears." And Mrs. Weasley went back to the kitchen, while Mr. Weasley hugged Ginny goodbye.

"Have a good day, honey."

**Diagon Alley – Harry's POV**

When we finally got to Diagon Alley, I and Ginny raced to the toy store with Sirius trailing behind us. Once we got there we waited for Sirius. When he reached us he asked, "Why are we here first? Aren't we supposed to get money first?" while pointing to his empty pouch.

"Sirius are you actually going to adopt me? And I forgot you need to replenish the money pouch, sorry." Harry asked.

"If you want me too I will, but it is only up to you. It's okay to forget every once in a while." After that they sent off for Gringotts. Once we got there, there was a warning to all customers. We walked up to the closest line and waited about an hour. Once it was our turn the goblin took one look at us for some reason and left.

We waited confused for about 10 minutes, when the goblin returned he was accompanied by another goblin. When they stopped in front of us, the other goblin motioned for us to follow him, while the first goblin went to the wizard behind us. So we followed the second goblin into a tunnel entrance, unlike the one you go into when you go to your vault.

We arrived to a wooden oak door, there were strange designs on the oak, there were dragons, phoenixes and a titan. (**The Order Society symbol**) The goblin unlocked the door and motioned us in after him, when we were all comfortable, the goblin started to talk:

"You are probably wondering why I brought you here correct? Well the answer is that we were waiting for the children here, you are Harry James Potter and Ginny Molly Weasley, correct?"

"Yes sir," We replied together "but why are we involved?"

"Well it starts when young Mr. Potter was born. Young Mr. Potter was literarily born as the 'seven months dies' like one of the newest prophesies made by a seer. It talks about how the child, whose parents thrice defied Lord Voldemort, will be able to defeat him. There were only two sets of parents who it could thrice defy him and they were the Longbottoms and the Potters." He stopped for a minute for us to soak in the information, "Where are my manners? My name is Headslayer the third. Anyway he chose to go after the Potters, because your mother is muggleborn and your father is full-blooded, like his parents but the other way around, the other reason is that he chose to try and take out the stronger child, you."

"So I was the stronger twin. Well that makes sense." I said

"The other reason is that since you both have been accepted to 'The Order Society' together you both became Soul Bonded to each other. Anyway, you are here for your inheritance tested, it is required to have it for where you're going. Any one has questions?"

I thought about it. So me and Ginny are bonded, that's cool. I looked at Ginny's face to see her reaction, she looked passive and shocked. I was too, but I was more excited that we could be best friends forever. "I don't, Ginny do you have any questions?" I said to both the goblin and Ginny. Ginny snapped out of her revere and looked from me to Sirius to the goblin then back to me.

"I don't know, can you tell me what type of soul bond and what it is? Please." Ginny asked the goblin

**3****rd**** persons POV- outside Gringotts**

"Well that was an interesting experience. Was it not?" Sirius asked the children while they were walking back to the toy store. "Yeah it was an interesting experience. Especially that me and Ginny are soul bonded to each other. And that I am the descendent to all four founders, Arthur Pendragon and Merlin, it's really hard to believe that and now you adopted me." Harry said to them as they walked into the store.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. Especially that I'm also a descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, and I and Harry are soul bonded. When are we going to 'The Order Society'?" Ginny asked Sirius quietly

"Once we got everything we need and I think you two should get a wand for later. That should take a few days, first well get you your stuff Ginny and leave it at my place, and then we'll get Harry's and mine so expect us by Friday or Saturday night. You two go pick out some toys." Sirius said/demanded

"Kay" was herd from around the store

**3****rd**** persons POV- Potter Manor**

James and Lily Potter were freaking out and berating themselves for the past 36 hours, trying to figure out how they could neglect and abuse their son Harry for four years. They were so caught up in their musings that they did not hear someone go through the floo, till they coughed.

"James Lily." Remus said "What's wrong?"

"WHAT'S wrong?! What's wrong is that we all neglected our son for four years. That's what wrong Remus." Lily said in hysterics. James went to comfort her with tears in his eyes.

"How can you neglect Charl-"Remus started to say but was cut off by James, "No, not Charles, Harry. Harry our other son, Charles younger twin brother. All besides Sirius neglected him."

"Harry? Oh, Harry. I thought he died that night." Remus said confused and sad.

"I thought so too, but he left last night with Sirius. Sirius said yesterday at the party 'I just got a letter; it was about a job offer. The offer is top secret and I have to answer it by the 20th of August.' I think he is going to take Harry with him." James said

"Well go find Sirius and tell him off, about taking Harry, and fix your relationship with him. It's still early to fix it."

"No, it's too late for that. His house is empty of all his possessions. If they ever return well make sure they understand that we didn't mean to neglect Harry." Lily said with determination in her eyes

"Mommy what's wrong?" Charles asked as he walked into the room. "Nothing sweetie, mommy and daddy are just mad at themselves. Go up to bed we'll be there in a few minutes." Lily said as she assured Charles out.

"Okay mommy, night daddy and uncle Remus."

"Night Charles" they chorused "So, when do we tell Charles that he has a twin brother who ran away?" Remus asked

"Probably before his tenth birthday, so he has a year before he goes off to Hogwarts. James were going to having another child soon." Lily said to two of the Marauders. James and Remus looked shocked that, that type of news came up at this time.

"W- Wow! That's awesome honey."

**3****rd**** persons POV- Burrow Saturday night **

Harry and Sirius were waiting for Ginny in the forest next to the Burrow. They were waiting till all Weasley's besides Ginny's bedroom lights were out. Before they are leave for 'The Order Society'.

They have been planning for a few days now. They agreed to leave a note for Ginny's father and the twins Fred and George. By the time Ginny joined them, it was well past 11:15, like they originally planned to leave.

"Sorry Gred and Forge were making more joke products. They lent me some though and I copied their ingredients and stuff, Ready?" Ginny said to the boys

"Yeah let's go, well call them at a better spot." Then Sirius preceded to apparate the kids to a busy street and down an alley. When they were safe they called the phoenix by the magic words 'Dragon-Titan'. All three had to say it for it to work.

"Dragon-Titan" they chorused together. When they said it three phoenixes appeared in three balls of flames. One phoenix was a blue-black, another was a red-gold, and the last one was a black-green. When they stopped in front of each person-Sirius, blue-black –Ginny, red-gold –Harry, black-green – and transformed into one woman and to men in the uniform they were supposed to get. The Lady moved forward and spoke: "Hello, my name is Ellie Cladin; I am the Headmistress of 'The Order Society'. These two men are our security guards. I welcome you three to 'The Order Society'; if you would grab a hold of one of us we will take you there now.


	6. AN Sorry not a chapter

I am sorry I have not been writing for a few years. I have been busy with school and my laptop had died on me. This is not a story.


End file.
